Conventional business software applications are developed for execution within a business application platform. These applications are typically intended to assist business users in the execution of business processes. A business application platform typically supports a user interface layer to facilitate user interaction with the business applications. More specifically, user interfaces are developed for a business application and a target client device, and are provided to client devices by the user interface layer.
Customized user interfaces may be developed for each business application and/or target client device. Alternatively, generic user interfaces may be developed to provide interaction with several business applications and/or target client devices. A developer of such a business application must ensure compatibility of the business application with the generic user interfaces.
Systems are desired for efficiently generating user interfaces based on a defined business process.